1. Field
This relates to a lamp device.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) may convert electric energy into light energy using relatively low power consumption, while providing relatively long life span, rapid response speed, and safety and also being environmentally friendly. LEDs may be used as a light source in various different types of lighting devices, such as, for example, liquid crystal display devices, electric signs, street lamps, pilot lamps, indoor lamps and other such devices.